


Белая свадьба

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Третьему никогда не приходилось иметь дело с подобным дерьмом.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Белая свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48032) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Зеркало на фикбуке: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9477149

Деревня Скрытого Песка и Деревня Листа были негласными союзниками уже примерно десять лет, когда от имени Казекаге прибыл посланник с изысканно украшенным свитком и предложил заключить официальный и юридически обязательный договор о сотрудничестве. Почти все согласились с тем, что это хорошая идея, и Цунаде отправилась в Песок, путь до которого занимает три дня, в сопровождении десяти АНБУ, пяти джоунинов, нескольких чуунинов посредников и Наруто, которого пригласили как почетного гостя Казекаге.

— Не опозорь Коноху, Наруто, — напутствовал Ирука.

— Я знаю, — жалобно простонал Наруто, запихивая еще неаккуратно свернутое нижнее белье в одну из своих сумок.

— Это значит, что ты не должен спать на официальных церемониях, и…

— Да знаю я! — снова жалобно взвыл Наруто и, покраснев, добавил: — Я не это имел в виду, когда сказал, что мне нужна ваша помощь!

Моргнув, Ирука спросил:

— Тогда с чем тебе надо помочь?

*** 

Какаши был весь в листьях, тине, грязи, и еще в чем-то органическом. Какаши еле добрался до дома, и у него не было одного рукава. И у Какаши был засос.

— Йоу, — бросил Какаши и похромал в сторону ванной.

Ирука все так же обессиленно лежал на полу в гостиной, наблюдая за тем, как медленно вращаются лопасти вентилятора на потолке.

— Хэй, — отстранено отозвался Ирука.

Ирука услышал, как в ванной включился душ, и Какаши, перекрикивая шум воды, сообщил:

— Если что, то у меня засос. На шее.

— Я заметил, — крикнул в ответ Ирука. Он тут же подумал, что у Наруто скоро будут засосы, и постарался не поддаваться желанию свернуться калачиком.

Какаши вернулся в комнату без повязки, маски, одежды и навис на Ирукой. У Какаши был засос еще и на плече. Ирука приподнял бровь.

— С тебя капает на пол, — сказал он.

— Тебе плевать, что у меня засосы? Синяки? Что ко мне присосался кто-то другой? — нахмурившись, упрекнул Какаши.

Ирука ухмыльнулся.

— Паккун принес мне твой отчет о миссии.

Какаши словно сгорал от стыда.

— Джоунин-сама, я подал от вашего имени заявление на получение надбавки за работу в опасных условиях из-за того, что вас почти изнасиловал чрезмерно любвеобильный клиент, но мне отказали, потому что нарушителем был семнадцатилетний парень.

— Медовый месяц окончен, — мрачно объявил Какаши и раздраженно ушел искать штаны.

Тем вечером, после ужина, когда Какаши в качестве компенсации за оскорбление его личности потребовал секс («Очень развратный секс», — решительно добавил он), Ирука с сожалением пожал плечами и ответил:

— Не могу. Я сегодня объяснял Наруто основы безопасного секса.

Какаши схватился за глаза, в особенности за глаз Обито.

— Мерзость, черт! — отозвался Какаши.

— Знаю, — опустив плечи, согласился Ирука.

*** 

Цунаде не было две недели, в течение которых Ирука и Какаши часто вставляли во время пауз в разговорах бессмысленные фразы вроде «он уже не ребенок» и «по крайней мере, он знает как пользоваться презервативами». Они молча договорились, что Ируку от кататонической шизофрении спасает только то, что из-за очевидных сексуальных предпочтений Наруто, от него не залетит ни одна девушка.

— Конечно, — едко подметил Ирука, — мне уже лучше, теперь я только переживаю о том, что он занимается сексом с Казекаге.

— Пожалуйста, — умолял Какаши. — Я надеялся, что это будет кто угодно, но только не он.

Ирука вздохнул, кладя голову на плечо Какаши.

— Теперь я знаю, что чувствовал Третий, когда узнал, что мы встречаемся.

Какаши выдержал паузу и посмотрел на Ируку.

— А я больше похож на Наруто или на Гаару?

Ирука натянул одеяло повыше и попытался уснуть.

***

В первый день третьей недели на рассвете Ирука, спотыкаясь, встал с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь.

Все еще натягивая халат поверх футболки и пижамных штанов, Ирука открыл дверь и спросил:

— Что за черт?

На пороге стоял Гаара, чье лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций, в полном церемониальном облачении Скрытого Песка и с корзинкой фруктов. Гаара протянул корзинку Ируке.

— Мне сказали, что скоро мы породнимся, — вежливо сказал Гаара.

***

Спустя час Ирука наливал Казекаге чай в облупившуюся кружку с Тоторо и думал, есть ли что-то в морозилке, кроме тех эротических формочек для льда, которые Какаши выиграл на писательском конкурсе по Ича-Ича. Какаши, ох уж этот трус, зашел на пару мгновений, потом выдумал оправдание, что ему нужно преследовать ниндзя-отступника и сбежал. Гаара только одобрительно кивнул и сказал Ируке:

— Это хорошо, что папа и мама Наруто — учитель и великий Копирующий Ниндзя. Для меня будет честью стать частью вашей семьи.

Ирука искренне надеялся, что глухой звук, который он услышал сейчас, означал то, что Какаши свалился с подоконника в спальне и что ему очень больно.

— А… Наруто и я на самом деле не родственники, — смущенно ответил Ирука.

Гаара бросил на Ируку пронзительный, спокойный, абсолютно равнодушный взгляд, а потом снова опустил глаза на свою кружку с Тоторо и, внимательно ее рассматривая, сказал:

— Наруто считает вас своей семьей, — Гаара снова посмотрел на Ируку. — И я тоже буду.

— Понятно, — это все, что мог сказать пораженный, но все же довольный Ирука.

— Это традиция — спрашивать разрешения у семьи, — произнес Гаара, как заученный текст, и Ирука молился, чтобы его самого не хватил удар, когда Казекаге по традиции встал на колени, сложив на них ладони. — Если вы позволите, я бы хотел просить у вас руки Наруто.

— Эм, — подавился Ирука.

— Я обещаю обеспечивать его, — продолжал Гаара все таким же монотонным голосом.

— Я и не сомневался, — согласился Ирука, чувствуя, что сейчас упадет в обморок.

— Значит, вы согласны? — с нажимом, серьезно спросил Гаара.

— Конечно, — напряженно ответил Ирука. — Почему нет.

Гаара выглядел почти счастливым, когда сказал:

— Я горжусь, что могу называть вас мамой.

***

Подписание договора в Конохе было сложным политическим процессом, большую часть которого Ирука пропустил, после того как на рассвете второго дня третьей недели на его пороге появился один из АНБУ Гаары.

Ирука инстинктивно уже потянулся за кунаем, когда Какаши плавно вошел в комнату и аккуратно, но уверенно встал перед Ирукой. Какаши, как и всегда, выглядел непринужденным, но в то же время смертельно опасным.

— Еще слишком рано для визитов вежливости, не находите? — спросил Какаши.

Сложно было судить по маске из прессованного песка, за которой был виден только блеск глаз, но Ируке казалось, что АНБУ было далеко не весело. На самом деле, АНБУ казался таким же обиженным, как шестилетние дети во время наказания.

— Да, — вымученно сказал он, протягивая Какаши маленький узорчатый свиток. — Казекаге сказал мне доставить это с первыми лучами солнца, — АНБУ посмотрел на Ируку за спиной Какаши и добавил: — И мне сказали передать вам приглашение на завтрак в гостинице с Казекаге-сама.

— Понятно, — сдержанно ответил Ирука. — Спасибо.

АНБУ кивнул.

— Он ожидает вас через час, — сообщил АНБУ и исчез в удушливом облаке песка, из-за которого Ирука послал Какаши на кухню за метлой.

— Это, конечно, совсем не в тему, — ворчал Какаши, выкидывая содержимое совка, — но я уверенно могу сказать, что облако листьев мне нравится гораздо больше облака песка.

— Я рад, что это сказал ты, а не я, — вздохнул Ирука и ушел искать что-то подходящее из одежды.

***

Ирука решил, что будет верить в то, что Наруто смущенно поеживался на стуле на протяжении всего чаепития с молоком и лимоном из-за нервов, потому что другие мысли по этому поводу были слишком ужасны. Ируку на мгновение охватило бешенство, и он хотел накричать на Наруто из-за секса до свадьбы, поговорить с ним о тычинках, но, к счастью, именно в этот момент появился до смерти смущенный джоунин с тарелкой мадленов и поменял сливочник.

Гаара предложил мадлен Ируке. Мужчина машинально взял один.

Какаши искренне верил в то, что если в приглашении Гаары в особенности говорилось только об Ируке, то Какаши мог не приходить, несмотря на то, что Ирука изо всех сил попытался убедить его в обратном. Хотя Ирука признал, что, наверное, к лучшему то, что Какаши не пришел, иначе он мог бы спровоцировать международный скандал — Какаши бы ни за что не дал Наруто уйти с этого завтрака невредимым.

Ируку на пороге гостиницы встретил Наруто, который почти сиял от удовольствия, из-за чего Ирука шокировано шел за ним по коридорам до официальной приемной с татами. Сейчас здесь были Ирука, Наруто, Казекаге и около семидесяти тщательно спрятавшихся АНБУ, которые сейчас неловко переглядывались.

— Я рад, что ты хорошо выглядишь, — наконец, сказал Ирука Наруто, расправляя плечи, пытаясь снять растущее напряжение.

— Это была хорошая поездка, — улыбаясь, ответил Наруто.

Ирука был рад видеть, что Наруто рядом с кем-то счастлив, даже если, да поможет нам всем Бог, этот «кто-то» был Казекаге. После сменяющих друг друга неудач с Сакурой или дружбой с Саске, которую Какаши любил не в тему называть «худшим расставанием в истории Конохи», Ирука был рад видеть, что с плеч Наруто упал груз. Ируку на секунду переполнила странная симпатия к Гааре за то, что благодаря ему Наруто искренне улыбался.

— В Песке отличный рамен, — добавил Наруто.

Ирука сдержал смех, а Гаара спокойно добавил:

— Я нанял владельца любимой раменной Наруто, чтобы тот научил меня готовить лапшу.

Ирука изумленно смотрел на Гаару.

— Я уверен, что мне удастся освоить это искусство, — заверил Гаара.

— Гаара такой потрясающий, — восторженно отозвался Наруто, протягивая руку за печеньем.

Ирука засунул еще один мадлен в рот, чтобы не сделать никаких глупостей, например, заговорить, дышать или истерически рассмеяться.

Спустя почти час Гаару, в конце концов, вызвали с позднего завтрака на официальную встречу. Ирука, наконец, расслабился и начал рассматривать слабый, не проходящий румянец Наруто.

— Да, ты правда счастлив с ним, — сказал Ирука.

Наруто, наклонив голову, дергал концы подушки.

— Знаешь, большинство скажет, что ты совершил ошибку, — небрежно бросил вызов Ирука, — когда решил связать свою жизнь с Гаарой из Песка.

Ирука едва закончил предложение, как Наруто резко вскинул голову и, свирепо посмотрев на сэнсэя, огрызнулся:

— И большинство скажет, что вы совершаете ошибку, потому что до сих пор позволяете извращенцу Какаши пользоваться собой все это… — вырвалось у Наруто, прежде чем он смог себя остановить. Наруто покраснел, как помидор, даже когда Ирука начал смеяться.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Ирука, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Наруто. — Отлично, я просто хотел убедится, что ты говоришь правду. Я счастлив за тебя, — уверил Ирука, краснея, как Наруто. — Я правда счастлив.

***

— Можешь передать мне… Спасибо, — сказал Какаши, принимая стопку счетов от Ируки, и снова вернулся к их чековой книжке. — Так что ты там говорил?

Ирука как раз закончил подсчитывать баллы Конохамару (14 из 100 — Ирука волновался, что с такими баллами ребенок будет зарабатывать на жизнь или проституцией, или грабежом на дорогах).

— Я сказал, мне кажется, что они будут очень счастливы вместе, — повторил Ирука.

Практически непрерывное клацанье по кнопкам калькулятора Какаши прекратилось.

— То есть… Ты благословляешь их отношения?

Ирука, нахмурившись, постукивал красной ручкой по следующей тестовой работе.

— А почему нет?

Какаши непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— Это же Гаара.

— Я думаю, что он славный парень, — ответил Ирука, возвращаясь обратно к работе.

— Гаара не славный парень, — возразил Какаши. Ирука поднял глаза и увидел, как Какаши снимает свои очки для чтения и кладет их поверх раскрытой чековой книжки. — Ты не знаешь, какой он жестокий в бою.

Ирука закатил глаза.

— Хорошо, — согласился он.

— Я не думал, что Наруто говорил всерьез, — обеспокоенно и неловко произнес Какаши.

— Я не думал, что тебе есть до этого дело. Мне всегда казалось, что ты относишься к Наруто как к надоедливому пасынку, — ухмыльнулся Ирука.

— Наруто и есть мой надоедливый пасынок, — Какаши приподнял бровь.

— И теперь у тебя есть еще один надоедливый пасынок — Гаара, — дразнил Ирука.

— Знаешь, Гаара убил сотни людей, — еще раз попытался Какаши.

Ирука пристально посмотрел на Какаши.

— Хорошо, признаю, — сдался Какаши. — Наверное, это было немного лицемерно.

***

Спустя четыре дня после того как Наруто и Гаара вернулись в Коноху, Ируку вызвали в кабинет Цунаде-сама, чтобы она могла лично у него спросить, не пытается ли Какаши развязать войну.

— Обычно все не одобряют то, что ниндзя начинают преследовать лидеров других скрытых деревень, когда идет подписание договора о создании альянса, — каждое слово Цунаде было пропитано сарказмом.

— Если вас это успокоит, — ответил Ирука, — то, судя по тому, что я вижу, Гаара правда польщен.

— Из-за того, что Какаши видит в нем потенциальную угрозу? — нахмурилась Цунаде.

— Из-за того, что Какаши настолько не все равно, что он даже пытается запугать своего потенциального зятя, — пожал плечами Ирука.

— Третьему никогда не приходилось иметь дело с подобным дерьмом, — Цунаде потерла виски.

***

Подписание договора о создании альянса закончилось очень изящно, когда Цунаде и Гаара вместе пили чай и по традиции в знак доверия наливали чай в кружки друг другу. За их спинами развевались флаги с гербами, которые выглядели бледно под золотыми лучами солнца. Для Песка и Листа это был хороший день — Ирука ненавидел войну. Какаши выглядел задумчивым — шрамы на его коже были словно учебное пособие по сражениям Конохи. Какаши развел Гая на то, чтобы тот взял его миссию ранга B, и сейчас Какаши вместе с Ирукой сидел на травянистом холме, с которого открывался вид на скалу Хокаге и на улицы деревни, прямо над которыми простиралось безоблачное небо.

***

После этого Гаара и его люди неохотно покинули Коноху, обещая, что вернутся после Нового года, и Наруто так сильно и по-детски тосковал, что Ирука все-таки понял, что без этого не обойтись. Ирука пришел к Сакуре после одной из ее длинных смен в больнице и рассказал ей хорошие новости. Сакура была вне себя от радости и с визгом быстро вытащила Наруто из его захламленной квартиры, чтобы начать планировать свадьбу.

— Если я все правильно понял, ты рассказал Сакуре о… — Какаши запнулся, подбирая правильное слово: — мероприятии, чтобы ты мог прийти сюда, в квартиру Наруто и убраться?

— Тут свинарник, — ответил Ирука, заполняя еще один пакет пустыми коробками из-под рамена. — И Наруто никогда тут сам не уберется.

— И почему мы должны этим заниматься? — спросил Какаши.

Ирука сурово посмотрел на Какаши.

— Скоро Наруто выйдет замуж…

— Черт, — сказал Какаши так, словно ему больно.

— И мы больше не сможем делать ему приятное, — закончил Ирука, чувствуя странную грусть. Ирука правда был счастлив, потому что был счастлив Наруто. Даже если Наруто будет счастлив не в Конохе, а с Гаарой. Конечно, Наруто будет писать, или, по крайней мере, все более обеспокоенно думал Ирука, он сам мог бы убедить Гаару в том, что это такая традиция для семейной пары — несмотря ни на что, писать письма каждый день. Нет, правда, а что если Наруто не подружится ни с кем в Песке? Что если люди в Песке будут так же плохо относиться к Наруто, как сначала относились к нему в Конохе? Что если Гаара забудет о нем, бросит в одиночестве, или что если начнется война? А еще, что если…

Ход его мыслей прервал Какаши, сказав:

— Мой учитель, ты вымотался.

— Я не вымотался, — гнул свою линию Ирука. — И мне не грустно.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Какаши, забирая мусорный пакет из его рук.

В итоге Какаши и Ирука забрались на крышу квартиры Наруто. Они рассматривали Коноху под темнеющим небом, и как один за одним в деревне включались фонари, оранжевые маяки в иссиня-черной ночи. Какаши невзначай по-хозяйски приобнял Ируку за плечи. Было так привычно положить голову на плечо Какаши, прижаться лицом к его жилету и спросить:

— Что если Гаара не сделает его счастливым?

— Разве у тебя не спрашивали то же самое насчет меня? — мягко напомнил Какаши.

Ирука едва заметно криво улыбнулся. Люди спрашивали у него, о чем он думал, было ли это частью его миссии, трогали лоб, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него температуры, предлагали ему противоядия, рассеивали гендзюцу, в которые, по их мнению, он попал. Ирука слишком стеснялся, чтобы сказать, что Какаши смешил его, ему нравился Наруто, он любил дурачиться и улыбался в поцелуи. Наверное, Ирука все-таки был слишком ревнивым, чтобы говорить о таком кому-то.

— Но ты и правда сделал меня несчастным, — сказал Ирука, и с этим было трудно поспорить после всех переживаний, слез и злости, через которые они проходили раз за разом.

— Какой ты бесчувственный, Сэнсэй, — недовольно сказал Какаши, но добавил: — но рядом со мной ты не всегда несчастен.

— Да, — согласился Ирука, — ты прав.

***

Спустя месяц, когда секретари Песка и Листа, занимавшиеся организацией предстоящего бракосочетания Казекаге, почти ежечасно обменивались посланиями, а Наруто громко жаловался из-за каждого решения, которое его просили принять, Ирука решил:

— Хватит… Пусть Гаара все планирует. Я умываю руки.

Все облегченно вздохнули, потому что, наверное, лучше для всех и правда было оставить Наруто в одиночку разбираться с прихотями Гаары по поводу свадьбы.

«ЧТО??? ЗАЧЕМ ТЕБЕ НУЖНЫ ПЕРСИКОВЫЕ ОРХИДЕИ??? Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧТО ТАКОЕ ОРХИДЕИ А ЕЩЕ Я НЕНАВИЖУ ЦВЕТЫ ГААРА ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ТАК ПЕРЕЖИВАЕШЬ ИЗ-ЗА ТАКИХ ПУСТЯКОВ?????», — взбешенно писал Наруто. Он сунул свиток в рук измученному АНБУ, который уже неделями бегал туда-сюда между Песком и Огнем.

«Потому что это важно, и, конечно, нам нужны орхидеи», — ответ Гаары пришел на изящном гладком свитке. — «Я прочитал в книге, что это традиционный свадебный цветок Конохи. Еще мы можем обсудить, по свадебным традициям какой страны будет проходить наша церемония», — добавил Гаара в следующей записке.

В целом, все могло быть и хуже, хоть и не намного. За месяц до Нового года, до первых февральских пронизывающих морозов все приготовления были закончены: свадьба Наруто пройдет в Конохе, он переедет в Песок, а орхидеи очаровательно распустятся, даже если будет снег.

— Знаешь, это все очень мило, несмотря на всю суматоху, — сказал Ирука, почти полностью забравшись под котэцу. Ирука наблюдал, как Какаши накладывал дзюцу на один горшок с орхидеями за другим. — Ты жалеешь, что у нас никогда такого не было?

— Чего «такого»? — переспросил Какаши, отодвигая от себя очередной горшок с орхидеями. — Такого дорогого, неловкого и у всех на виду?

Позже, после того, как в квартиру Ируки ворвалась Сакура и сказала, что хочет с глазу на глаз поговорить с испуганным Наруто, Ирука посмотрел на Какаши, внимательно посмотрел — серые волосы стали более серебристыми на висках, в уголках глаз были морщинки и на его красивом лице не было маски. Всё, что касалось Какаши, было неловким и об этом знали все — начиная от порно, вечных опозданий, и заканчивая слухами о нем, которые обсуждала вся деревня. И ничего нельзя было держать в тайне: если Какаши и Ирука ссорились, то об этом знала вся Коноха, кроме Наруто.

В это субботнее утро лучи солнца освещали недавно выпавший снег, и Какаши, с любопытством наклонив голову набок, поддерживал дзюцу, чтобы чай Ируки не остыл. Какаши стоял настолько близко, что Ирука чувствовал запах мыла на его коже.

— Мы проходим по двум пунктам из трех, — объявил Ирука и обменял кружку с чаем в руках Какаши на поцелуй.

— Ты прав, — парировал Какаши, — я слишком бедный.

Внизу под тростниковым навесом кричала Сакура.

— Наруто! Если ты будешь еще есть рамен, ты растолстеешь и никогда не влезешь в свадебное кимоно, а потом Гаара женится на какой-нибудь горячей тощей потаскушке, ты этого хочешь?

— Нет! Я просто хочу есть, — в ответ тоскливо ныл Наруто, судя по всему, с набитым ртом.

— Эта свадьба будет катастрофой, — вздохнув, сказал Ирука.

Внизу раздался оглушительный грохот.

— Ты что сделал?! — кричала Сакура.

— И что с того? — кричал в ответ Наруто.

— Не знаю, — добродушно отозвался Какаши. — Думаю, все будет хорошо.

***

К февралю снега стало больше, и теперь он белым одеялом толщиной примерно в фут укрывал деревню. Когда кортеж Песка вошел в деревню, на его красных полированных паланкинах развевались флаги и ленты, у Ируки перехватило дыхание. После нападения Девятихвостого Ирука был слишком мал и слишком занят тем, что оплакивал родителей и не видел, как кортежи с высокопоставленными ниндзя приходили в Коноху, чтобы подписать договоры о создании альянса, но Ирука думал, что, скорее всего, это было так же захватывающе.

Появление тех, кто на протяжении жизни прятался за секретами, настолько открыто, было просто удивительно.

Пятая встретила Гаару у ворот, и Ируке показалось, что он увидел ее искреннюю и редкую улыбку.

Официальные церемонии проходили одна за другой. На них Гаара выглядел серьезным, а Наруто казался взволнованным, искоса с удивлением рассматривал всю эту суматоху, в замешательстве наблюдал за всем тем огромным количеством гостей Конохи, которые пришли. Повсюду были развешаны плакаты, букеты и гирлянды, и под безоблачным синим небом играла музыка, которая доносилась даже до огромных сугробов около деревни. Ирука старался не злиться, ведь жители деревни, которые столько лет жестоко обращались с Наруто, сейчас смеялись и кидали цветы, словно Наруто должен был заслужить их любовь. Ирука старался гордиться происходящим, и это было просто, если наблюдать за тем, как Гаара и Хокаге обменивались печатями, как все веселились на долине перед скалой Хокаге, как Наруто, нарушая протокол церемонии, пододвигался ближе к Гааре и, улыбаясь, шептал ему что-то на ухо. Ируку переполняла такая гордость, что у него ныло сердце, словно сямисэн, на котором фальшиво играли.

***

Другая часть свадьбы была только для друзей и была гораздо меньше, и, что самое нелепое, ее провели в старом доме семьи Ируки, несмотря на то, что Ирука долго и усердно упирался.

— Наруто, это твоя свадьба с Казекаге, у вас должна быть красивая свадьба, — спорил Ирука. Но Наруто лишь опускал подбородок и упрямился, и Ирука знал, что дальше спорить бессмысленно.

Перед домом Ируки был крохотный двор, где Гаара и Наруто в темных официальных кимоно с гербами их деревень дали друг другу клятвы над прудом с карпами кои, в котором отражалось серое небо.

— В тот момент я был почти уверен, что Саске снесет с ноги стену и будет драться с Гаарой за честь Наруто, — пробормотал Какаши на ухо Ируке.

Ирука тут же пнул его.

— Не шути так, — прошипел Ирука.

— Все в порядке, — прошептала Сакура, наклоняясь между ними. — Я слышала, что Цунаде усилила охрану АНБУ за стенами.

— Эй! — крикнул Наруто, повернувшись к ним. — Народ, вы не против? Тут как бы моя свадьба.

Шикамару протянул руку Ино, и она положила ему на ладонь пятьсот йен.

— Вы не могли вести себя нормально один вечер, — пробормотала Ино, бросая убийственный взгляд на Сакуру.

— Вы поспорили на деньги в самый важный день вашего товарища ниндзя? — в ужасе воскликнул Ли.

Гаара вздохнул. Когда Гаара и Наруто обменивались маленькими чашками с сакэ, резко начался дождь.

— О, нет, — печально сказала Сакура, встряхивая волосами. — Это к неудаче.

— Сакура! — одернул её Ирука, видя как Наруто бледнеет от волнения.

— Для моего народа в деревне Песка дождь — это высшее благословение, — подметил Гаара, и Наруто посмотрел на него такими безнадежно влюбленными глазами, что Ирука тут же почувствовал себя старым, словно на него вылили ведро холодной воды.

Момент был испорчен, когда кто-то на другом конце комнаты взорвался смехом, и Гаара, взяв своего новоиспеченного мужа за руку, отвел его в сторону. Ирука смотрел, как они идут в самую гущу вечеринки.

— Это счастливый день, Сэнсэй, — мягко упрекнул Какаши, и Ирука подумал, что он не так хорошо умеет скрывать эмоции, как ему казалось.

— Я счастлив, — сказал Ирука, потому что отчасти это была правда.

— Тогда почему не улыбаешься? — спросил Какаши, ласково прижавшись губами к его уху.

— Круто, теперь вы двое ведете себя отвратительно, — сообщила им Ино, а потом улыбнулась. — Отлично, — почти промурлыкала она, прежде чем прокричать через всю комнату: — Эй, Шикамару, верни деньги!

— Не получится, — крикнул Шикамару в ответ. — Если я не видел, значит, не было!

Ирука от стыда закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Я не верю, что преподавал у них.

— Теперь, — довольно сказал Какаши, — это похоже на свадьбу Наруто.

***

Деревня Скрытого Песка и Деревня Листа были негласными союзниками примерно десять лет, прежде чем Казекаге поклялся в верности Конохе и Наруто, а потом очень много выпил и Песчаным Гробом убивал одну орхидею за другой, пока Ирука не посмотрел криво на Какаши и не отправил его остановить Гаару. Почти все согласились, что это была хорошая идея, и что так надо было давно сделать. Тем временем Цунаде убедилась в том, что все официальные церемонии и празднования будут проводиться только через десять лет. И в день, когда Наруто и Гаара отправлялись в свой медовый месяц (информация о том, куда именно держалась в строжайшем секрете), она убедилась, что в два раза больше АНБУ охраняют дорогу в деревне. Этим АНБУ вкратце сообщили о возможных проблемах с Саске.

— Не опозорь Коноху, Наруто, — дразнил Ирука.

— Знаю, — рассмеялся Наруто и решительно обнял Ируку, прежде чем с радостным криком подбежал к Гааре. Наруто и Гаара казались желтыми и красными маками среди этого ослепительно белого снега.

Ирука не успел почувствовать себя одиноким, брошенным, потому что Какаши тут же переплел их пальцы.

— Поздравляю, — шепнул Какаши так, чтобы это мог услышать лишь Ирука, — ты вырастил отличного парня.

Ирука нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Какаши.

— Неужели?

— Ты сдержал свои обещания ему, а теперь посмотри, он сам уже дает обещания другим.

Целуя ухмылку Какаши, Ирука подумал, что теперь настала его очередь выглядеть безумно влюбленным.

***

ДОРОГОЙ ИРУКА-СЭНСЭЙ:

Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ВЫ ТАМ СКАЗАЛИ ГААРЕ, НО ОН, КАЖЕТСЯ, ДУМАЕТ, ЧТО ЭТО ТАКАЯ ТРАДИЦИЯ ПИСАТЬ РОДНЕ МУЖА КАЖДУЮ НЕДЕЛЮ. ЭТО БЫЛО ПОДЛО, ИРУКА-СЭНСЭЙ, НО Я ВАС ПРОЩАЮ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО СВЕРХСЕКРЕТНОЕ МЕСТО, ГДЕ МЫ СЕЙЧАС ОТДЫХАЕМ, ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕЕ. ВЧЕРА ГААРА СРАЖАЛСЯ С РАЗЪЯРЕННЫМ МЕДВЕДЕМ. Я СКАЗАЛ ГААРЕ, ЧТО ЕМУ НЕ НАДО ПРИНОСИТЬ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ БЬЮЩЕЕСЯ СЕРДЦЕ МЕДВЕДЯ, ЧТОБЫ МЕНЯ ВПЕЧАТЛИТЬ, НО В ЦЕЛОМ, ВРАТЬ НЕ БУДУ, МЕНЯ ЭТО ТРОНУЛО.

ЛАДНО, ГААРА СНОВА ГОВОРИТ ОБ «ОСОБОЙ ТРЕНИРОВКЕ ТАЙДЗЮЦУ» (ЧТО ЗА ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ), ТАК ЧТО Я ЛУЧШЕ ПОЙДУ, А ТО ОН ПЕСЧАНЫМ ГРОБОМ РАЗДАВИТ ЭТУ РУЧКУ.

СКАЖИТЕ КАКАШИ-ПРИДУРКУ, ЧТО Я УБЬЮ ЕГО, ЕСЛИ ОН ВАС ОБИДИТ!!!!!!!!

С ЛЮБОВЬЮ,  
НАРУТО

PS. Я также передаю вам свои приветствия, Ирука-сэнсэй. Наруто поручил мне сказать вам, что если достопочтенный Копирующий Ниндзя не будет вести себя с вами достаточно достопочтенно, то я «песчаным гробом сотру его жопу в розовую пыль».

С уважением,  
Гаара, Казекаге Деревни Песка


End file.
